Someday
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: and when she woke up, nothing feels right. a Haibara Ai point of view story.


Disclaimer: All cast were owned by Aoyama Gosho. Enjoy if you can.

* * *

><p><strong>Someday<br>**kangyeongsuk © 2011

"_The past is the past"_

* * *

><p>TUK!<p>

Gadis kecil itu menggeliat lemah, membuatnya tenggelam dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya. Ia tidak membuat gerakan apapun setelahnya, hanya sedikit mengintip lewat ujung matanya. Sedikit kesal ketika menyadari ia menutup tirai kamarnya, menghalangi cahaya dari luar masuk ke kamarnya—yang juga menghambatnya untuk mengetahui seberapa tinggi matahari telah naik.

TUK!

"Ngh.."

Gadis kecil itu kembali membuat gerakan menggeliat lemah, yang membuatnya semakin terjebak dalam selimut tebal yang melilitnya kali ini. Tangannya menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi wajah, enggan untuk meninggalkan kehangatan yang diberikan selimut itu. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak lebar, menyadari ada yang salah.

TUK!

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah jendela geser disampingnya yang tertutup . Tidak bergoyang seperti ada orang yang mencoba masuk dengan paksa. _Tapi suara apa itu?_ Saat itulah ia menyadari ada yang bergetar di tempat tidurnya.

Ponsel?

Gadis itu meraih ponselnya, melihat sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponselnya. Pupil matanya segera melebar, mengekspresikan rasa senang yang ia coba untuk tahan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu.

"Ha..."

"Lama! Disini dingin tahu! Cepat buka jendela!" terdengar suara bocah laki-laki memerintahkannya dengan nada menyebalkan. Tapi gadis itu tidak merasa kesal, perasaan senang secara tidak wajar memenuhi dadanya.

"Mm.." jawabnya, mencoba terdengar semalas mungkin. Ia mengakhiri panggilan itu segera, kemudian meloncat turun dari ranjangnya, membiarkan ranjangnya terbengkalai berantakan begitu saja. Rasa dingin segera menjalari kakinya, yang membuatnya segera berlari-lari mencari sandal rumanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia segera berlari kecil menuju jendela transparan di samping ranjangnya. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar, kemudian membuka jendela tersebut.

Tidak ada siapapun. Tidak di depan jendela. Tidak pula di dibawah balkon.

_Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?_

Semua perasaan senang yang berlebihan itu segera menghilang. Tergantikan oleh rasa kecewa..yang juga berlebihan. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan kerikil yang digunakan bocah itu untuk mengganggunya tergeletak di depan jendela kamarnya dan terasa nyata.

_Tunggu, kerikil itu memang nyata._

Gadis kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan, mempersiapkan kejutan terburuk yang mungkin akan ditemuinya. Lelucon yang tak lucu meskipun akan tetap membuatnya tertawa. Tapi sekali lagi ia dikecewakan. Tidak ada apa-apa ketika ia menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya maupun di depannya.

Hanya kerikil yang tersisa.

_**..You get some right, you get some wrong.**_

Getaran halus perlahan terasa dari sakunya. Tanpa mengharapkan apapun, gadis kecil itu merogoh sakunya dan segera menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

"Haibara.. Sudah lihat?"

"K..Kudo? Bagaimana.."

"Aku ini detektif. Kau lupa? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk sulap."

"Itu tidak berhubungan," ujar Haibara pelan, mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar normal. Menahan rasa tidak nyaman di tenggorokannya.

"Ayolah aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau tidak mau tahu bagaimana aku melakukan ini semua?" tanya bocah lelaki itu dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kudo, suaramu tidak jelas. Bicaralah dengan suara yang lebih keras," pinta Haibara, sedikit memaksa. _Kumohon_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Haha, maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih dari ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk orang yang telah membantuku selama ini. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku pergi begitu saja."

_Pergi? Ia bilang pergi?_

"Kudo..Apa yang..."

"Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Cukup lihat kerikil—heh aku mengerjakannya dengan susah payah, jangan diinjak! Lihat saja kerikil yang kau injak itu. Ok? Bye!"

KLIK

Sambungan telepon itu berakhir. Haibara melihat catatan panggilan terakhirnya.

_Ok, nomor yang tidak terdeteksi_. Hebat, ini semua mungkin hanya halusinasinya.

Gadis kecil itu baru akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya ketika kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar di bawah kakinya. _Kerikil_. Perlahan, ia memindahkan kakinya yang menginjak beberapa bagian kerikil yang tadi disebutkan Kudo.

Gadis itu memperhatikan kerikil itu sebentar, tidak menangkap maksud dari kerikil yang berjejer tidak jelas di depan jendela kamarnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap kertas putih yang ditahan oleh salah satu kerikil itu. Kertas itu berkibar lemah, hampir tak terlihat karena warnanya yang menyatu dengan ubin balkon kamar gadis itu yang juga berwarna putih.

_**Everybody knows you've tried. Everybody knows it's alright.**_

_**Kudo**_

Hanya itu yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut. Hanya deretan kata yang bermakna ganda. Ambigu. Atau bahkan tak bermakna. Gadis kecil itu memandangi deretan kata yang ditulis tangan. Tulisan tangan kudo yang tidak rapi. Mencoba mencermati dan memahami makna dari tiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tanpa sengaja ia membalikkan kertas tersebut.

Dan disanalah ia mendapati kenyataannya.

Bola mata kebiruan itu kembali membesar. Ditatapnya tulisan di belakang kertas itu berulang-ulang. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tulisan itu nyata. Kertas itu nyata. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerikil yang tersusun di depannya. Semuanya menjadi sangat jelas sekarang.

Mungkin semua ini telah berakhir. Organisasi telah hancur. Tetapi tidak semua hal dapat kembali menjadi seperti semula. Conan Edogawa tidak dapat kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Dan Shinichi Kudo tidak dapat kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Mungkin semua yang terjadi pada Kudo adalah salahnya, tapi Kudo tak pernah menyalahkannya.

Gadis kecil itu menggenggam kertas di tangannya erat-erat. Menjaganya seolah kertas itu dapat hancur diterpa angin. Ia mengeja tulisan yang dibentuk dengan kerikil itu perlahan.

_A-ri-ga-tou._

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Bola mata kebiruannya kini telah terselimuti cairan bening itu. Ia mungkin telah bersalah pada Kudo. Karena itulah, ia juga tidak akan mengubah keadaannya, seperti Kudo tidak mengubah keadaan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan menjalani semuanya dari awal lagi, memulai kehidupannya dari nol. Supaya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Supaya tidak ada Shinichi Kudo lainnya.

Ia tidak akan kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano. Ia akan tetap menjadi Ai Haibara.

_Doitashimashite, Kudo-kun. Semoga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang._

_**The past is the past. Although tiring, just live without it.**_

* * *

><p>an: Hi~ back with a Haibara piece ^^ apabila sedikit tidak dimengerti, ceritanya tuh Kudo nya mati. Sisanya, silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri sesuka hati maunya digimanain. hehehe :D


End file.
